Dix neuf années écoulées
by Cosmetic murky
Summary: Dix-neuf années après la défaite de Lord Voldemort, le monde est en paix. Les enfants du survivant ainsi que ceux de ses amis et "ennemis" rentrent à Poudlard afin d'effectuer leur première année dans le calme et la tranquillité ... en apparence! SMxRW
1. Chapitre 1 Entrée à Poudlard

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je me présente déjà, parce que j'ai déjà écrit sur il y a longtemps (que j'ai ensuite désertée [:'(]), et je ne doute pas que personne ne me connait ici. En fait, dans mon précédent passage sur ce site , j'avais un autre pseudonyme: Ladymothra où j'ai écrit deux fanfictions: un one shot sur Draco et Hermione, et le début d'une longue histoire sur Harry et Draco - que je n'ai malheureusement jamais finis. Mais j'ai pris une décision, pour partir d'un bon pied: je ne vais publier que des fanfictions terminées! Bien sur petit à petit, c'est mieux de faire un petit peu durer l'attente des futur(e)s lecteurs/ices que j'espère avoir!

Donc me revoilà, du haut (pas trop quand même) de mes 22ans (et oui finis les 19 sur le profil de Ladymothra).

Je vous présente une nouvelle fiction qui se ferra en deux parties : Dix-neufs années se sont écoulées. Comme vous vous le doutez, avec un titre pareil, les protagonistes ne sont plus les habituels. Et l'histoire, pour suivre mes gouts de love/hate (DMHP ou DMHG), concerne surtout une certaine petite Rose Weasley et un certain petit Scorpius Malfoy. Biensur je fais apparaitre aussi d'autres personnages connus (comme Albus et James Potter Junior) ou inventés. Je ne vais pas vous dévoiler l'histoire mais juste vous dire qu'elle se trame à Poudlard, durant une première année d'école pour certains. La suite: à vous de la découvrir, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

Je rajouterais une petite remarque: pourquoi ais-je écrit cette histoire? Je ne sais pas vous, mais après avoir dévorée pour la première fois le tome 7 d'Harry Potter, j'ai lu le dernier chapitre - d'un titre similaire que ma fanfiction - et j'ai regretté amèrement celà! C'était trop 'tout le monde est heureux et content' après un tome pareil, où la guerre et la mort étaient au premier plan, pour moi. Ne voulant pas terminer sur cette note, j'ai décidé de lui faire une suite, histoire de me laver de ce chapitre que je n'ai vraiment pas aimé (j'insiste : c'est mon avis, et si d'autres personnes l'ont apprécié, c'est leur goût!)

Mon petit discours se termine ici: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut être ceux sortis de mon imagination. Ici, il n'y a pas de lemon ou de violence à proprement parlé, donc la fanfic est ouverte pour tous! J'espère que vous allez apprécier et me laisserez des reviews ;)

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 1 - Entrée à Poudlard**

Rose se tenait droite sur le tabouret, attendant qu'on lui dépose un chapeau magique au sommet de son crâne qui choisirait dans quelle maison elle passerait les prochaines années. Une douleur lui tiraillait les entrailles, et les regards rivés sur elle n'aidaient pas à la rassurer. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'être à Gryffondor comme sa mère.

Hermione était devenue une médicomage sans frontières. Même si elle ne gagnait qu'un maigre salaire puisque son travail était en majorité bénévole, cependant elle était respectée autant pour ce qu'elle faisait que ce qu'elle avait fait au temps où elle était à Poudlard et pendant la guerre contre Lord Voldemort. Hermione était une ancienne Gryffondor adulée de tous et tout le monde s'attendait à ce que Rose suive les traces de sa mère. De même son père, responsable des ventes dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de son oncle, était aussi à Gryffondor et tout aussi apprécié que sa mère, ce qui rajoutait une couche de pression supplémentaire sur celles déjà accumulées par la pauvre enfant.

Rose était terrifiée. Elle avait peur de ne pas être assez courageuse, qualité première des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait même pas su faire face quand elle avait eu des problèmes dans le Poudlard Express.

_**Flash back: **_

Quelques heures plutôt Rose se trouvait dans le train, accompagnée de son jeune cousin Potter, Albus, qui était nouveau, tout comme elle. Elle n'était alors pas inquiète, elle connaissait le garçon depuis son plus jeune âge et leur arrivée à l'école l'effrayait beaucoup moins que pour Albus . Elle n'avait qu'une envie, être nommée à Gryffondor et que tous ses camarades l'acclament pour cela. Mais IL était entré. Son père lui en avait parlé, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça se passerait comme ça.

Scorpius avait poussé la porte de la cabine et s'était planté devant eux, en croisant les bras. Il les balayait du regard le plus méprisant qu'il pouvait donner, comme lui avait enseigné son père. Pour lui, Albus ne payait pas de mine, ce n'était qu'un gringalet fils à papa qui n'avait pas l'étoffe d'Harry Potter. Quand à la fille Weasley, elle était plutôt mignonne avec toutes ses taches de rousseurs, mais ses cheveux… ils étaient comme l'avait décrit Drago : une masse informe ou plutôt une masse qui ressemblait à l'extrémité d'un vieux balai ayant trop servi.

La bouche de Scorpius s'ouvrit doucement mais, d'une façon innée certainement, il lança la bataille.

« Face de farfadet et tête de nimbus ! Vous n'êtes pas beaux à voir tous les deux , mon père m'avait dit que la famille Weasley n'avait pas un gallion en poche pour être présentable, mais apparemment ça touche aussi les Potter ! »

Albus piquat aussitôt un fard, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, tout le monde était toujours gentil avec lui. Il se demandait qui était cet inconnu et pourquoi l'avait t-il appelé comme ça. Quant à Rose, elle observa un instant Scorpius : un petit blond avec des yeux gris plein de méchanceté. Elle savait précisément à qui elle avait à faire.

« C'est toi le fils Malefoy je suppose, c'est vrai que ton père est un mangemort ? »

Le rictus narquois de Scorpius se figea et ses dents se serrèrent.

« Je suis bien Scorpius, dernier de la lignée de sang pur qu'est la famille Malefoy, mais mon père n'est pas un mangemort »

Même à onze ans, Rose savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible.

« Ah oui, pardon, était un mangemort. On m'a parlé de toi et de ton détestable père qui n'était qu'un petit froussard dont le père d'Albus a sauvé les fesses. Tu vois, on ne nous paye peut être pas des vêtements haute-coutures, mais au moins nos familles ont de la valeur, alors que la tienne…. »

Elle présentait un sourire satisfait et croisa les bras à son tour.

Le petit Scorpius savait comment les adultes le regardait lui et son père. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude que ça vienne d'enfants de son âge ni même que ceux-ci lui tiennent tête. Au contraire, ils se soumettaient la plupart du temps : ils baissaient la tête et tournaient les talons, avec une larme pointant parfois. S'il les paroles de la fille Weasley l'avait au début blessé, il savait à présent qu'il avait pour la première fois un ennemi. Et ça, c'était mieux que tous les minables dans le genre d'Albus.

Se détendant et affichant un nouveau sourire, il plongea les mains dans ses poches. L'une contenait sa baguette, et il l'agrippa fortement.

« Moi c'est Scorpius. C'est quoi ton prénom Weasley ? »

Affichant un air d'abord surpris, Rose fronça les sourcils

« Et en quoi ça t'interesse Malefoy ?

Scorpius s'approcha d'elle.

« Je veux savoir à qui je ferais vivre un enfer »

En un geste rapide, il avait la pointe de la baguette sous le menton de Rose. Celle-ci pâlit aussitôt et eu un geste de recul. Le sourire de Scorpius s'agrandit.

« Tu me déçois, t'es nulle en faite »

Apparemment, si la baguette l'avait effrayée, les insultes la mettait hors d'elle. Elle saisit l'extrémité de la baguette et repoussa Scorpius.

« Mon nom est Rose, et ne me menace plus comme ça ou tu le regretteras !»

Satisfait, Scorpius se mit à marmonner quelque chose et la baguette se recouvrit d'épines. Celles-ci se plantèrent immédiatement dans la main de Rose qui la retira aussitôt, dans un petit cri de douleur.

« Ça ne fait que commencer tête de Nimbus »

Alors qu'elle tenait sa main endolorie, Rose ne sut pas quoi répondre. C'était en quelque sorte son premier duel et elle venait de perdre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette que Scorpius était déjà sortit de la cabine plus heureux que jamais.

Rose se tourna vers Albus qui n'avait pas cillé, apeuré.

« Mais pourquoi tu as rien dit Albus ?.. Snif… Il m'a fait mal en plus ! »

Albus avait regardait la scène ne sachant pas quoi faire, une nouvelle année commençait et plutôt mal.

Rose se sentait abattue. Elle détestait perdre. Elle voulue rattraper Scorpius et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce mais les recommandations de sa mère de ne pas chercher les ennuis lui revinrent en tête. Découragée, elle se laissa tombée sur la banquette de la cabine.

Albus était gêné. Il ne l'avait pas défendu et ça avait blessé Rose – en plus de sa main. Mais elle essaya de positiver. Elle connaissait le jeune Potter, et au final, ce comportement lui correspondait bien. C'était certain. Il n'irait pas à Gryffondor. Et elle commençait aussi à en douter pour elle.

_**F****in du Flash back.**_

Rose avait encore mal à la main, qu'elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle tourna sa tête en direction des Serpentards, Scorpius la regardait avec un rictus, ses yeux ne quittant plus les siens. Perdue dans un nuage de gris, elle ne sentit pas le choixpeau se poser sur sa tête, ni même crier Gryffondor ! Ce sont les acclamations qui l'extirpèrent des deux billes d'argent.

Extrèmement soulagée, elle lâcha un soupir. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle regarda James et Albus, eux aussi à Gryffondor. C'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement qu'elle rejoignit sa table heureuse, non sans tirer la langue à ce maudit Serpentard.

Albus avait finalement été envoyé à Gryffondor. Rose se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir pensé le contraire mais elle était contente qu'il y soit, avec elle.

Quand le repas fut terminé, les premières années suivirent leurs préfets respectifs pour rejoindre les dortoirs. Rose était en plein discussion avec une autre gryffondor prénommée Fiona Brent quand elle passait la porte. Elle fut soudain bousculée par un Serpentard.

« Non mais tu peux pas faire attention ! »

« C'est pas ma faute si tu bloque le passage avec ta tignasse tête de nimbus »

Rose serra les poings

« Rrrr encore toi ! T'as vraiment que ça à faire le soir de la rentrée »

Scorpius lui sourit

« Je te l'ai dit petite Rose » Le Sepentard prononça la fin de sa phrase avec une douceur des plus menaçante « En….fer… »

Cette fois ci, elle comptait bien lui faire face.

« Détrompe toi, c'est moi qui aura ce privilège, c'est moi qui pourrira ta triste vie ici »

Fiona attrapa Rose par le bras, peu rassurée.

« Rose s'il te plait, allons nous en. Je veux arriver rapidement au dortoir et pouvoir choisir mon lit »

« C'est ça, rentrez vous coucher Gryffondors ! » lança à nouveau Scorpius.

Dans un soufflement de rage, Rose et Fiona tournèrent les talons sans entendre les dernières paroles du serpentard ni voir son regard menaçant s'attardant sur la silhouette de gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille.

« La guerre commence petite Rose… »

Fiona et Rose arrivèrent soulagées dans la salle commune. Elles s'étaient un peu perdues en cours de route mais heureusement, elles s'étaient retrouvées face à face avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête – non sans pousser un hurlement – qui les avaient par la suite gentiment aidées à retrouver leur chemin.

La salle était déserte et c'est avec émerveillement qu'elles constatèrent la décoration somptueuse et spacieuse des lieux.

Une douce chaleur était présente dans la pièce malgré le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait contenue. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, produisant un son des plus familiers pour Rose. Elle s'asseyait toujours au coin du feu chez ses parents et elle adorait le bruit du bois qui se consumait pour la réchauffer.

Les murs étaient recouvert de tapisseries à l'identique de celle de la licorne. Mais les motifs qu'elles contenaient étaient dotés de mouvements gracieux et féeriques.

Si le château était en lui-même magnifique, les deux fillettes se sentaient dans la salle commune comme chez elle et c'était très rassurant après une première rentrée à l'école des sorciers.

« Whaou c'est beau ici Rose, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est peu de le dire Fiona. J'ai lu la description dans l'histoire de Poudlard, mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à ça »

« Hihi » Fiona émit un petit rire, suivi de celui de Rose.

Les deux filles s'installèrent sur le canapé près de la cheminée.

« C'est qui le Serpentard qui est venu te parler tout à l'heure ? »

« Un petit cancrelat nommé Scorpius Malefoy »

«Pourquoi il te cherche des ennuis ?»

Rose soupira.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. A vrai dire, il est venu dans ma cabine dans le train, et il a commençait à m'insulter ainsi que Albus. J'ai répondu et depuis il a une dent contre moi »

« Malefoy c'est le nom d'une famille de riches, j'ai entendu parler d'elle et pas en bien. J'espère qu'il ne t'embêtera plus. »

« Je l'espère. Mais s'il continue à me chercher. Il va me trouver et ça serra aussi moche que son prénom »

Fiona éclata de rire

« C'est vrai qu'il a un sale prénom…. Scorpius… ça fait scorpion »

« Ouais, … le pire c'est que je pense que c'est recherché »

« Il doit avoir des parents horribles ! »

« Peut être. En attendant il n'est pas mieux ! Dit on va dormir, parce que je suis crevée, et que … j'ai vraiment hâte de voir nos lits ! »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire à nouveau

« Oui ! Moi aussi je suis curieuse de voir ça »

Rose et Fiona se levèrent du canapé et montèrent vers leur dortoir. Après une journée comme celle-ci, un repos leur serait du plus grand bien.

_A suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2 Premières fois

Bonjour!

Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier:

-didouryry

- et Ex-aetera

pour leurs encouragements à ce que je continue et je suis contente (et un peu fière :D) que vous ayez apprécié mon histoire.

Donc, me revoilà avec la suite de mon histoire ^^ et j'espère de tout coeur qu'elle vous plaira!

_Résumé du chapitre précédent: Rose Weasley et Albus Potter sont rentrés en première année à Poudlard, et, comme leurs parents, ils ont attéris à Gryffondor. Cependant, dans le Poudlard express, ils ont fait la rencontre de Scorpius Malfoy qui n'a pas été des plus agréable - surtout pour Rose..._

**CHAPITRE 2 – PREMIERES FOIS**

Le petit Albus avait toujours était un enfant sage, n'osant que rarement dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Son frère était le grand qui savait tout, qui était fort, et qui lui faisait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Un jour, il avait même réussi à faire croire à Albus que des crottes de gnomes étaient des bonbons, ce dernier les avait immédiatement avalés et avait été cloué au lit pendant une semaine avec une indigestion. C'était le jour où Albus avait commencé à éprouver de la rancune à l'égard de James.

Cela faisait déjà un mois que l'école avait commencé et Albus n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à part Rose. Il regardait son grand frère faire le pitre dans la salle commune avec ses copains et taquiner quelques filles. Ces dernières rigolaient bêtement en émettant des petits cris et rougissaient. Albus ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles lui trouvaient. Un garçon de première année s'approcha de lui .

«James est trop cool, j'aimerais trop avoir un grand frère comme lui ! En plus, il va participer au recrutement du nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe Gryffondor, je suis sure qu'il va avoir le poste ! »

Albus se tourna vers le garçon, il n'était même pas au courant que l'équipe recherchait un nouveau membre.

« Mais comment t'es au courant de ça ? » demanda-t-il avec timidité.

L.e garçon le regarda surpris.

« T'es à la traine dit donc ! Toute l'école est au courant, même ta petite amie ! »

« Hein ? Ma petite amie ? »

« Ben oui, Rose c'est ça ? »

Albus piqua un fard.

« C'est pas ma petite amie, c'est ma cousine! »

Le garçon haussa les sourcils

« Ah, je savais pas. Mais pourquoi t'es toujours fourré dans ses robes ? »

Albus se sentait mal, il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

« Bein… heu… je connais personne d'autre qu'elle… »

« Pourquoi tu fais pas connaissance ? C'est nul »

Le garçon tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner. Albus se précipita pour l'empêcher de partir. C'était la première fois qu'un Gryffondor venait lui parlait pour autre chose que des cours. Il se planta devant lui.

« Je m'appelle Albus, et je fais aussi du quidditch, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

« Moi c'est Antony, tu sais déjà voler ? »

Le dit Antony semblait intéressé. Albus était ravi, il afficha un sourire un peu niais mais continua la conversation.

« Bien sur que oui, et je suis même meilleur que mon frère »

Antony éclata de rire

« Meilleur que James ? Haha ! Alors il faut que tu ailles au recrutement ! Il est ouvert aux premières années depuis que votre père est devenu attrapeur. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, tu as toutes tes chances. Même si je pense que tu mens ! »

« Mentir ? Moi ? Non non, je te jure ! »

Albus était soucieux, on ne l'avait jamais accusé de menteur, et Harry lui disait toujours qu'il était meilleur que James à son âge. C'était décidé, il allait se présenter.

« Ben présentes-toi et prouve le ! »

Albus serra le poing

« Je te le promet et tu verras ! »

Antony éclata à nouveau de rire et lança à toute la salle commune :

« Et James, ton frère prétend qu'il est meilleur que toi au quidditch, il dit même qu'il aura le poste d'attrapeur à ta place ! »

James pivota immédiatement vers son petit frère, d'abord surpris puis affichant un sourire moqueur au visage.

« Qu'est ce que t'es encore allé raconter comme bêtise marmotte ? Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me battre ? »

Albus n'avait jamais fait face à son frère. Il déglutit difficilement.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai entendu ? Tu vas vraiment te présenter au poste Albus ? » dit une voix douce

Rose venait d'entrer dans la salle commune. Et Albus devint tout rouge.

« Dit marmotte, ta cousine et moi on t'a posé une question ! »

Albus serra ses deux poings. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait une chance de se mesurer à son frère et il ne savait pas quand celle-ci se re-pointerait. Dans un élan de témérité, qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas manifesté, il haussa sa voix.

« Oui je me présenterais ! Et je te battrais ! »

Un petit rire se propagea dans la salle commune et James lança :

« Bonne chance marmotte, car tu vas en avoir besoin ».

C'était fait. Albus avait tenu tête. Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça finalement. Bon, la plupart des Gryffondors présents se moquaient de lui, mais une main amicale vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Je suis sure que tu peux le battre, j'ai confiance en toi ! »

C'était la jolie petite Rose. Elle lui faisait un sourire franc, plein de tendresse et sans aucun mépris. Albus contemplait béas son visage, il l'avait rarement vu comme ça mais ça lui plaisait.

« Merci Rose ».

_**Flash back**_

Albus n'arrivait pas à dormir. C'était le lendemain de l'anniversaire de James et celui-ci avait reçu un nimbus new génération. Il était jaloux de son frère car il en voulait un aussi.

Albus n'était jamais monté sur un balai. Il avait trop peur de tomber et James lui répétait sans cesse qu'il se casserait quelque chose s'il essayait. Et pourtant, Albus admirait le moindre balai. Il lisait tous les magasines de quidditch qu'ils y avaient aux toilettes. Des fois il restait des heures à lire sur le trône, ce qui inquiétait sa mère qui pensait alors que son fils avait une gastroentérite moldue et elle lui faisait boire de l'huile de mandragore au goût de vieille semelle. Mais cela ne décourageait pas le petit. Parfois, au contraire, il s'engloutissait une boîte de chocogrenouilles pour trouver des cartes de joueurs célèbres de quidditch. Là encore sa mère s'inquiétait car il était alors sujet à des constipations et elle lui faisait manger des choux de palotard à la délicieuse odeur de lait tourné. Et Albus n'était toujours pas découragé. Au contraire, il avait même constitué une sorte de journal intime où il recueillait la moindre information ou image à propos du quidditch.

C'est ainsi, que le lendemain de l'anniversaire de James, le petit Albus, du haut de ses 8 ans, se leva en plein milieu de la nuit et alla à la réserve où était conservé le nouveau joujou de son frère. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Albus attrapa finalement le balai et sorti doucement dans le jardin. Comme il l'avait vu maintes fois faire par son frère, Albus plaça le balai au sol à sa droite. Et d'un tout petit murmure, il déclara enfin :

« Debout….. »

Le balai ne se redressa pas.

D'abord perplexe, Albus compris rapidemment qu'il fallait parler plus fort. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, pour se donner plus de contenance, et lança un « Debout ! » beaucoup plus éloquent.

Le balai se redressa aussitôt, le manche venant se loger dans la petite main du jeune garçon.

Le cœur battant de plus en plus fort, Albus plaça le manche entre ses jambes menues et frêles, et tapa aussi fort qu'il pouvait le sol avec ses pieds chétifs. Le balai décolla aussitôt, emportant le petit sur son manche. Albus fermait les yeux et serrait de plus en plus fort le balai tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Quand il les ouvrit enfin, il était déjà à 100 mètres au dessus de sa maison.

Albus avait toujours eu peur du vide. Et il pensait que ça le ferait tombait s'il volait sur un balai. Mais là, la sensation était toute autre. Albus respira un bon coup et tenta de stopper la lancée du nimbus. Le balai lui obéit. Il voletait à présent et Albus sentait pleinement la fraicheur de la nuit lui caresser le visage. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Et avec des yeux emplis de larmes de joie, il éclata de rire et relança la vitesse, décrivant des cercles plutôt inégaux mais gardant le contrôle.

Pendant un an beaucoup des nuits qui suivirent lui permettaient de revivre la même sensation. Ce qui lui valut le nom de marmotte. Car, si son temps de sommeil était diminué par ses excursions nocturnes, son temps de grasse matinée était considérablement augmenté.

Septembre arriva malheureusement, et ceci avec la rentrée à Poudlard de James qui pris alors le balai avec lui. Douloureuse perte pour le petit Albus. Celui-ci se replia alors sur le balai de son père que même James n'avait pas le droit de toucher. Deux nuits plus tard, Harry avait remarqué que le balai était utilisé. Il décida le soir même de surveiller qui se permettait de l'emprunter et observa son petit garçon voler avec une grande dextérité sur l'Eclair de Flamme - une version nettement améliorée de l'Eclair de Feu.

Le lendemain commençait l'apprentissage – déjà avancé – du maniement du balai et du quidditch de Albus par son père. Ainsi qu'un abonnement à un journal sur le quidditch exclusivement au nom du petit garçon.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

C'était aujourd'hui qu'avait lieu le recrutement. Au final deux postes étaient proposés : celui d'attrapeur ainsi que celui d'un batteur.

La plupart des gryffondors étaient présents et Albus était très tendu. Mais son amie Rose était là pour le soutenir.

Malheureusement des Serpentards se présentèrent sur le terrain. C'était des élèves de tout âge contant parmi eux le tyranique petit Scorpius. Celui-ci fut le premier à se moquer d'Albus et de sa « pathétique envie de faire comme son père ». Albus avait le cœur qui battait à la chamane.

« Ne te laisse pas déconcentrer par ce serpent » lui chuchota Rose à l'oreille.

C'était plus facile à entendre qu'à appliquer, surtout qu'il était le dernier à passer en même temps que James. Et il devrait se battre avec lui pour attraper avant lui le vif d'or qui allait être lancé.

Les auditions commencèrent. Chose rassurante, il y avait beaucoup plus d'élèves se présentant pour le poste de batteur que d'attrapeur. En fait, seul les deux Potter se présentaient pour ce poste. Et James se proposait aussi pour celui de batteur.

Les gryffondors se présentaient un par un. Beaucoup avait du mal avec le cognard, et certains même avec la batte. Un garçon nommé Théodore Gronghats arriva à se cogner lui-même avec. Les cris d'insultes fusèrent alors chez les Serpentards.

Puis vint le tour de James. Albus, l'avait vu voler à mainte reprise plus jeune, mais il ne connaissait pas le niveau de son frère aujourd'hui. James, avec une dextérité déconcertante s'envola en empoignant la batte fermement. Il évita la première attaque du cognard, et qu'en vint la seconde, il tapa si fort que le cognard traversa entièrement le stade.

Albus souffla un bon coup. Après ça, il allait combattre son frère.

« Stressé Potter ? »

Parole cinglante de Scorpius. Il s'était rapproché en douce d'Albus et se tenait derrière lui. Le jeune Potter sursauta et se retourna vers le serpentard.

« T'as même l'air apeuré dit donc, c'est sur qu'avec un frère comme ça t'as aucune chance ! »

« Tais-toi Malfoy ! »

C'était Rose qui prenait la défense d'Albus. Il était vraiment soulagé qu'elle soit là. En un mois, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à répondre à une seule vacherie du serpentard.

« Tiens tiens, la petite Rose est là pour soutenir son cher cousin »

« Gna gna, t'es franchement bête Malfoy ! Albus va mettre la pâtée à James et il ridiculisera ensuite l'attrapeur de votre équipe quand viendra les matchs ! »

« Ah ah ah ! Ça m'étonnerait déjà qu'il réussisse à battre le grand frère, et si par chance il y arriverait, ce sera moi son adversaire et je ne lui ferais pas de cadeaux ! »

Albus regarda avec effroi le Serpentard;

« C'est.. c'est toi l'attrapeur de Serpentard ? »

Scorpius eut un rictus.

« C'est… c'est bien moi ! Et oui face de farfadet ! » répondit le blondinet, mimant avec moquerie le bégaiement du jeune Potter.

Albus n'eut rien le temps d'ajouter qu'un coup de sifflet retentit. Il dut aller se placer sur le terrain aux côtés de son frère.

« Bonne chance marmotte, tu vas en avoir besoin » lui lança James juste avant de décoller au second coup de sifflet.

Albus eut un temps d'attente avant de réaliser que son frère venait déjà de prendre une avance sur lui, ce qui lui valut une vague de hurlements des Serpentards. Il tourna un dernier regard vers Rose qui lui souriait toujours et il décolla à son tour.

Albus volait doucement en hauteur, scrutant les moindres recoins du stade à la recherche du vif d'or. Son frère vint se placer à ses cotés.

« Dit-donc, c'est vrai que tu sais voler, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi. Fait tout de même attention à ne pas tomber »

Albus tourna la tête vers James.

« Je ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que toi, je ne suis jamais tombé à la différence de toi »

Il fut surpris de sa réplique, qui pour la première fois de sa vie, était mesquine.

« Houlas !, tu as pris de l'assurance marmotte ! Mais suit quand même mon cons... »

James ne finit pas sa phrase et plongea d'un trait en direction du bas.

Albus se mis aussitôt à sa poursuite. Il regardait James, puis une idée lui vint en tête « serait-ce une feinte? » Il regarda alors en direction du bas et vit qu'il y avait quelque chose de doré, mais que ça ne volait pas. Albus tourna son regard en direction des gradins et vit alors quelque chose d'autre de doré, mais doté de petites ailes. Il changea immédiatement de trajectoire et fonça en direction du vif. James le remarqua et pris aussitôt la même direction que son petit frère, évitant de justesse le sol du terrain.

C'était au tour de James de poursuivre Albus, il arriva à le rattraper et lui donna un coup de reins.

« James ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« C'est le jeu marmotte ! Ne t'attend pas à ce que je sois fairplay ! »

Albus failli se prendre une poutre. Les deux Potter volaient à présent au niveau de l'ultra structure qui maintenait les gradins, le vif d'or poursuivant sa route et décrivant des courbes entre les différents chevrons. Soudain, il remonta, suivit de près par les deux gryffondors.

Albus et James montaient face à face à une allure folle. James tendit la main pour attraper le vif, il savait qu'étant plus grand que son frère, il avait l'avantage sur lui.

Mais tout ne déroula pas comme l'avait prévu James. Il allait attraper le vif quand une douleur lui transperça le ventre. Il se replia aussitôt laissant Albus attraper le vif qui venait de lui assainir un coup de poing au niveau des viscères.

Lorsqu'Albus saisit le vif d'or, il fut acclamé par une vague de cris, cette fois ci des gryffondors. Et ceux-ci n'avaient rien de méprisant au contraire.

Lorsqu'il se posa au sol, c'est son frère qui vint le premier à sa rencontre.

« Félicitation marmotte, tu m'as fait mal »

Albus le regarda, narquois.

« Mais j'ai eu le vif ! »

James sourit.

« Et je te félicite pour ça justement ! Tu sais, je ne voulais pas être attrapeur, je me suis juste décidé à me présenter quand tu m'as proposé d'être mon adversaire, avant ce n'était que des ragots »

Albus était abasourdit. Son frère s'était encore moquait de lui. Mais cette fois ci, ça s'était retourné contre lui.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Pour te tester, et pour une fois, tu as relevé le test et tu l'as gagné. Je suis fier de toi marmotte. Maintenant va à l'infirmerie qu'elle soigne ton poignet. Tu m'as frappé comme une fille et ça ne m'étonnerais pas que tu te sois fait une entorse »

Albus rougit. Son frère n'avait pas tord, il s'était bien fait mal en le frappant.

Albus eut le poste d'attrapeur et son frère celui de batteur. Les deux Potter dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, il fallait fêter ça ! Albus chercha alors Rose des yeux, voulant voir son sourire ravie, mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'était une fillette très en colère en train de s'arracher les cheveux avec Scorpius.

Cette fois ci, ce fut la main amicale de son frère qui se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu devrais en prendre de la graine et lui demandait conseil. Elle, elle se bat comme un vrai mec. »

En effet, Rose venait d'assainir un gros coup de genou bien dirigé dans les testicules du Serpentard, qui s'écroula, plein de honte devant tout le monde.

Finalement, l'année ne commençait pas si mal.

_A suivre._


	3. Chapitre 3 Que la fête commence!

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^

Voici le 3ème chapitre.

_Résumé de chapitre précédent = la sélection d'un batteur et de l'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor a eu lieu. Ce sont les deux Potter qui ont été engagé: James à la batte et Albus à la poursuite du vif d'or._

**CHAPITRE 3 – QUE LA FETE COMMENCE**

Adan Addison était un petit sorcier charmant en tout point. Il était la gentillesse incarnée, toujours près à aider son prochain comme sa mère, Elena, le lui avait toujours enseigné. Du haut de ses 11 ans, il voyait, avec ses yeux d'un bleu profond, clairement le monde et les qualités des gens.

Aujourd'hui, en ce weekend d'octobre à l'aube d'Halloween, ses parents venaient exceptionnellement lui rendre visite. Le directeur de l'école n'autorisait que très rarement cela. Et Adan était soucieux, il savait que cela ne présentait rien de bon. Cependant, il se questionnait sur la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle ne pouvait pas être la mort d'un membre de la famille, puisque son père et sa mère seraient là, et c'était eux son unique famille. Peut–être était-ce une bonne nouvelle alors ? A part la mort, il n'y avait pas de nouvelles mauvaises ? Ça y est, il y était, c'était la vie qui venait à lui ! Ses parents devaient attendre un nouvel enfant et ils venaient en personne lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Adan afficha donc un sourire ravi lorsqu'il rencontra ses parents. Il souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur que ce soit une fille. Malheureusement son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il constata le triste visage de sa mère.

Ses parents lui firent tous les deux une tendre bise. Puis un professeur les conduisit tous les trois dans une salle et les laissa seuls. Elena s'assit sur un fauteuil en baissant les yeux. Le père prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Il faut que tu saches, Adan, que ta mère et moi t'aimons et t'aimeront toujours. Ce n'est pas ta faute si nous avons pris cette décision » Sa voix était douce et calme. Mais Adan sut que ce n'était que pour mieux faire avaler le serpent. Le serpent,… cette nouvelle….

« Ton père et moi allons divorcer » Elena venait de lancer le serpent. Elle sanglotait.

« Elena ! Tu es folle de lui annoncer la nouvelle de cette manière ! »

Le père se releva et attrapa le bras d'Elena, commençant à le secouer.

« Papa arrête ! »

Adan s'était mis en travers de ses parents. Il tenait fermement le poignet de son père, tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Oui, c'est ça, continue de me faire du mal Forrest. Tu ne veux peut être pas que je dise à ton fils comment tu délaisses la famille pour une pétasse de rouquine ! »

Glacé d'effroi, Forrest recula.

« Maman…. qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Adan regardait à présent sa mère, les yeux emplis de larmes.

« Oui, ton père me quitte pour une autre. Et il déménage aussi chez elle. Tu le verras beaucoup moins ton à présent. »

Adan tourna les yeux vers son père.

« Papa, c'est vrai ce que dit maman. Tu tu…. »

Forrest eut un sourire crispé.

« L'amour est un sentiment compliqué mon fils. Je suis amoureux d'une autre personne que ta mère. Il vaut mieux, pour toute notre famille, que ça se passe comme ça. Tu comprendras quand tu serras plus grand »

Elena éclata de rire.

« Notre famille ? Hahaha… Mais ce n'est plus ta famille. Comment peux-tu croire faire encore partie de la famille ? »

Forrest donna un coup de poing dans le mur.

« Je suis son père ! Elena tu entends, et je le serais toujours ! Que tu l'acceptes ou pas, ça ne changera rien ! … Adan. Je dois partir. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail. Ta mère et moi te tiendront au courant pour la suite. Elena. Je ne te dits pas au revoir, ça ne servirait à rien. »

Elena détourna le regard que lui lançait son époux. Lorsque celui-ci passa la porte, Adan se jetta dans les bras de sa mère, tous les deux en pleurs.

« Pourquoi maman, pourquoi ? »

« Mon enfant. La seule chose à comprendre, c'est que cette femme est le diable. Elle nous a pris ton père. Mais elle ne me sépara pas de toi, tu entends, elle ne me sépara pas de toi !»

« Maman…. »

Elena serrait son fils très fort.

« Je t'aime Adan, je t'aime »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Maman »

Enlacé par sa mère. Adan fixait d'un œil songeur la porte. Tout avait à présent changé... Sa famille était détruite.

* * *

Rose se préparait à fêter Halloween. Deux soirées était prévues dimanche soir : une dans la grande salle avec tous les troisièmes, quatrièmes, cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, et une dans le parc pour les premières et deuxièmes années.

La soirée des grands l'intéressait peu. Mais celle des plus jeunes serait riche en aventure. Différents stands étaient prévus. Ils seraient tenus par des habitants de Pré-au-Lard et présenteraient plein de tours fantastiques aux petits sorciers. De plus, quatre équipes allaient être élaborées cette après-midi, chacune représentant une maison. Et ses équipes allaient s'affronter lors de quatre épreuves. L'équipe vainqueur obtiendrait 50 points ainsi qu'un trophée représentant la valeur de sa maison, accompagnée d'un sac rempli de bonbons et confiseries en tout genre.

Rose se dirigeait vers le parc ou avait lieu la constitution des équipes. Sur le chemin, elle croisa un petit Serdaigle qui avait l'air très triste. Elle s'arrêta à son niveau. Il fixait le sol, des larmes coulant sur ses chaussures. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Le petit leva la tête vers elle. Il la fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

«Euh,… bonjour…Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as un problème ? »

Le serdaigle essuya ses larmes d'un coup de main. Il dévisagea Rose un instant.

« Non, non, j'ai rien. Je me suis cogné à l'épaule, c'est tout. »

Rose retira immédiatement sa main. Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

« Oh pardon, je ne savais pas…. Hum… tu ne viens pas au Parc pour la constitution des équipes de la fête ? »

« Non. En plus je suis sure que ce seront des deuxièmes années qui seront choisit. Ce sont les mieux qualifiés pour participer aux épreuves. Et puis, j'ai un peu mal à l'épaule alors… »

« Bon… et bien, on se reverra demain soir alors. J'espère que tu n'auras plus mal »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'en prendrais soin »

Le Serdaigle lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna. Rose l'observa partir. Bizarrement, elle avait l'impression qui lui avait menti. On ne restait pas planté là, seul et en plein couloir, à pleurer tête baissée pour un bobo à l'épaule. Mais le pourquoi des sanglots ne la regardait pas après tout. Ce garçon avait l'air gentil et elle espérait juste qu'il aille mieux demain.

Rose se dirigeait à présent vers le Parc. Arrivée à destination, elle fut surprise de ne voir que des premières années. Apparemment, les épreuves étaient considérées comme trop gamines par leurs ainés. Finalement cela tombait bien. Rose avait envie d'y participer mais elle ne pensait pas avoir de chances contre des deuxièmes années.

L'équipe des autres maisons avaient déjà été constituées. Chacune comptait trois personnes. Celle de Serpentard, certainement la plus dangereuse, regroupait une fille et deux garçons.

La fille avait la peau très blanche, des yeux bleu clairs perçants et des cheveux noirs parfaitement lisses avec une frange très droite. Son nom était Faith Fabian-Parkinson. Rose savait qui était sa mère, et la fille ne prévoyait rien de mieux.

Le premier garçon était le contraire de la fille. Un véritable morceau de chocolat noir avec des yeux très sombres. Dajan Haidar Gaterhe était le fils d'une puissante famille africaine qui vivait aujourd'hui en Angleterre où le père traitait de nombreuses affaires de sorcellerie en relation avec son pays. Ce n'était pas une famille réputée pour sa gentillesse. Le sens des affaires et toutes les pires bassesses qui en découlaient étaient ce qui la qualifiait de mieux.

Enfin, le second garçon n'était autre que Scorpius Malefoy. La même gueule que son père au même âge, si ce n'est qu'il avait les cheveux plus courts et un nez un peu moins en trompette. Il regardait Rose avec un sourire narquois et croisa les bras.

Oui, l'équipe de Serpentard était dangeureuse. Et les autres équipes ne payaient pas de mines à côté. Poufsouffle comptait Sheldon Shiloh, un petit gros qui n'était là que pour les friandises, Paul Pilon, un français qui se curait le nez, et … chose étrange, représentant peut être un danger, Marissa Glenwin une gigantesque petite asperge de 10 ans et demi mesurant 1m60. Quant à Serdaigle, c'était des triplets qui avaient été choisis : Wade, Zavier et Braiden Georges , trois petits blonds qui se disputaient déjà.

Rose avança prudemment. Différents Gryffondors étaient en train de se proposer pour participer.

« D'autres gryffondors veulent-ils se présenter ? … Non ? »

Rose hésitait lorsqu'elle sentit un coup dans le dos qui la projeta en avant.

« Rose Weasley ! Parfait »

Elle voulu protester mais tous commencèrent à l'acclamer. Elle fut la première élue dans l'équipe. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait poussée. Scorpius se tenait dernière elle et s'esclaffait. Rose serra les dents. Elle s'approcha de lui et le poussa à son tour. Le Serpentard continuait à rire.

« Allons tête de nimbus, as-tu peur de perdre ? »

Elle sortit sa baguette et le pointa avec.

« Que dalle Malefoy ! C'est toi qui va perdre ! Je le jure ! »

Deux mains vinrent joindre leurs baguettes à celle de Rose.

« Ouais Malefoy ! »

« Toi et tes copains Serpentard, on va vous éclater ! »

Albus et Fiona se tenaient au côté de Rose, les yeux brillants de courage. Scorpius, Faith et Dajan les dévisageaient. Demain, si toutes les équipes participaient, ça resterait un combat entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

* * *

Le weekend avait passé vite et tous les élèves attendaient avec hâte le commencement de la fête. Ce fut trois puissants sons de corne qui appela les premières et les deuxièmes années. Ils purent enfin découvrir ce qui ce cachait derrière la fête.

Il y avait des stands représentant la plupart des magasins de Pré-au-Lard, les plus populaires étant ceux de Honeydukes et de Zonko. Les sorciers n'ayant pas encore le droit d'aller visiter le célèbre village sans moldu, c'était le village qui était venu à eux.

Des créatures magiques et des sorciers animaient les lieux. Il y avait des fées qui lançaient une poudre dorée à tout va faisant voleter les personnes touchées pendant une minute. Un demiguise s'amusait à apparaitre et à disparaitre derrière les élèves, leur faisant une peur bleue. Le groupe des fantômes sans têtes, faisaient un foot de têtes tout en traversant les différents stands. Et un sorcier dirigeant une bande de farfadets, leurs faisaient faire des claquettes tandis qu'il jouait de la cornemuse.

C'est un spectacle d'Abraxan, d'Ethonan et de Gronian, des magnifiques cheveux ailés, qui entama le début des épreuves. Les cheveux galopaient, de plus en plus rapidement sur la piste, décrivant quatre cercles transcendants . Les élèves se regroupèrent peu à peu autour de la piste, venant admirait la scène. Et c'est dans une explosion que les chevaux disparurent. Un nuage de fumée se rependit sur la piste pour céder place aux quatre groupes de trois répartis dans chaque cercle. La première épreuve allait commencer.

Un squelette inanimé se trouvait entre les cercles, une citrouille à la place de sa tête. Un grondement de tambours eut lieu suivi d'un jet de flamme autour de chaque cercle. Les hurlements des élèves s'élevèrent puis cessèrent au moment où le squelette se releva.

« Oyé oyé oyé bonnes gens ! Nous voici réuni aujourd'hui pour le jour d'Halloween, le jour des moooorts ! hahaha ! »

Le Squelette se tordait de rire devant le visage glacé des enfants se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Puis il se redressa légèrement, tout en faisant basculer son bassin en avant comme s'il présentait un ventre bedonnant.

« Je vais vous compter quatre légendes cette nuit, des légendes fantastiques. Connaissais vous la légende des citrouilles ? Chers enfants, on dit qu'une citrouille allumée d'une bougie qui n'est pas éteinte avant que sonne minuit le soir d'Halloween prendra vie et dévorera le premier passant venu. Chers sorciers qui avaient été choisis pour combattre, vous allez commencer la première épreuve….. hahaha ! »

Rose regardait Albus et Fiona, l'inquiétude régnait. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres équipes qui ne semblaient pas mieux se porter. Oui tout le monde avait peur. Ce squelette n'avait rien d'apaisant, et la petite histoire qu'il venait de narrer avait rendu l'atmosphère complètement muette. Tous écoutaient. Tous attendaient. Et les équipes étaient sur le qui-vive, prêtes à braver l'impossible...

_A suivre._

Voilà, c'était le 3ème chapitre. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, malgré sa courte longueur. J'essaye de rendre quelque chose d'imaginatif, de cohérent et de bien écrit, et ce n'est pas facile (surtout qu'avec les études à coté, je n'ai pas trop le temps). Mais je m'y attèle tant bien que mal. Donc n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, même si c'est pour critiquer (pas trop méchamment s'vous plait ^_^') pour savoir si ce que j'écris vous convient... ou pas!

P.S.: Si vous trouvez les texte assez enfantin, c'est normal. Les protagonistes ayant la dizaine d'année, ils ne vont pas se comporter comme des adultes...

Je posterais la suite lundi prochain, à très bientôt :)


	4. Chapitre 4 Les épreuves d'halloween 1

Une semaine passée et me revoilà avec la suite! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.. et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (parce que je vois beaucoup de visiteurs/hits ~ dans le traffic mais pas de petits reviews... ) que je sache que je ne suis pas un cas désespéré de la fanfiction!

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : Deux fêtes d'halloween se déroulent à Poudlard. Et s'il s'agit plus d'un bal pour les troisièmes à septièmes années, les premières et deuxièmes années se retrouvent dans un pré-au-lard 'Poudlardien'. Rose, Albus et leur amie Fiona, ainsi que Scorpius et ses compatriotes Serpentard participent au jeu d'halloween organisé par l'école. Et le jeu commence à peine._

**CHAPITRE 4 – LES EPREUVES D'HALLOWEEN partie 1**

Toutes les lumières cessèrent autour de la piste. Les douze premières années qui participaient se retrouvèrent dans le noir sentant un danger qui se rapprochait. C'est alors que des citrouilles apparurent autour d'eux. Il y en avait une dizaine autour de chaque groupe. Elles étaient énormes pour les enfants, d'un mètre de diamètre au moins. Elles luisaient d'une couleur ambrée qui dévoilait un sourire carnassier sur chaque citrouille. Les cucurbitacées se mirent à tourner en rond en rebondissant autour de chaque cercle, dans lequel les enfants se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Pour l'instant les citrouilles ne faisaient que tourner, émettant des petits grognements semblables à ceux des gnomes.

Ce fut dans un effroyable cri que les citrouilles se jetèrent sur l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Sheldon et Paul se cachèrent aussitôt les yeux avec leurs mains, en faisant un mouvement de recul. Cependant le deuxième cri ne surgit pas de leurs bouches, non c'était plutôt un cri d'agonie. Les deux garçons retirèrent leur main et virent leur camarade, Marissa, avec un énorme maillet entre les mains. Elle venait d'abattre la masse sur l'une des citrouilles qui gisait au sol ne formant alors plus qu'une vulgaire bouillie.

Rose fut la deuxième à réagir, suivit de près par Albus et Fiona. Elle attrapa un des trois maillets qui étaient aussi apparus dans leur cercle, et les citrouilles se jetèrent alors sur les Gryffondors. Scorpius mima alors le geste de Rose en baragouinant quelque chose à ses deux camarades qui firent alors le même mouvement. Les Serdaigles furent les plus lents à réagir, les triplets se disputant le premier maillet, tandis que les citrouilles se faisaient malmener par les autres sorciers. Les douze enfants s'acharner sur les citrouilles avec violence, la peur ayant disparu et des cris de joie et d'amusement s'échappant de la piste mais aussi des estrades.

L'équipe qui fut déclarée vainqueur de la première épreuve fut celle de Poufsouffle. Et Marissa y était pour quelque chose : à elle seule elle avait terrassé six citrouilles en un temps record pendant que Sheldon et Paul se débattaient tant bien que mal avec les quatre restantes. Gryffondor et Serpentard furent ex éco, Rose et Scorpius achevant la dernière citrouille en même temps. Quant aux Serdaigle, Wave et Braiden avaient abattu les dernières une minute après Gryffondor et Serpentard et durent venir soutenir Zavier qui se tenait les fesses en criant

« Elle m'a mordu le cul ! »

Ce fut dans un rire général ainsi que des applaudissements que s'acheva la première épreuve.

La lueur des citrouilles ayant disparu, la seule lumière qui restait sur la piste était verdâtre et émanait d'une cage thoracique. Ce fut avec un regard machiavélique que le squelette releva la tête et observa les jeunes sorciers. La lumière verte traversait ses orbites et avec la forme de ses os faciaux, lui donnait un air de démon.

« Bien bien mes petits sorciers, les citrouilles ne vous on pas dévorer ou presque… » lança le squelette en regardant Zavier qui se massait toujours la fesse droite.

« Cependant, mes histoires ne sont pas terminées ! Il vous reste encore trois légendes à affronter ! Ha ha ha » Son rire raisonnait à travers tous les tympans, mais suscitant moins d'effroi que pour la première légende.

« La deuxième légende parle d'un sorcier, et pas n'importe quel sorcier ! Il s'agit du sorcier tisseur ! Ce sorcier tisseur tissait, comme son nom l'indique, de magnifiques costumes, tous destinés à quelqu'un de précis. Un soir d'Halloween, il organisa une petite fête dans sa demeure. Malheureusement pour lui et par une déplorable chance, la demeure s'écroula emportant avec elle les festivités. Seuls les derniers costumes qu'il avait créés ont subsisté sans personne pour s'en vêtir….. Et ils sont de retour cette nuit …. Hahahahaha ! »

La lumière verte s'enfonça en même temps que le squelette dans le sol. Et peu à peu qu'elle disparaissait, des nuages blancs se formaient autour des cercles. Des contours de vêtements se distinguèrent peu à peu, tous dépourvu de corps, et pourtant se mouvant comme tel puis s'envolant dans les airs dans une danse effrénée.

Rose regarda immédiatement autour d'elle, réflexe qu'elle aurait du avoir dès la première épreuve. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit ravaler amèrement sa salive : trois vieux nimbus 2000 se trouvaient dans chaque cercle. Elle tourna la tête, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait la rassurer. Elle tomba alors sur un visage ravi avec une tête blonde et des yeux gris luisant. Scorpius la regardait en pouffant, il pointa un balais du doigt et le remonta jusqu'à sa tête, criant un « Tête de nimbus » à l'adresse de Rose. Puis il se saisit du balai adroitement et s'envola vers les costumes.

Rose regardait la scène, tout d'abord pétrifiée. Elle n'était montée que deux fois sur un balai de sa vie. La première quand elle avait voulu copier Albus à huit ans et elle était lamentablement tombée, se cassant le tibia et le péroné gauche. Puis une deuxième fois en cours avec Mme Bibine, elle était alors tombée la tête la première car le manche du balai était parti en avant, résultat ses deux dents de devant étaient re-rentrées. Mme Pomfresh lui avait proposé d'attendre que ses dents repoussent d'elle-même, mais elle avait préféré une potion pour accélérer le processus : ce fut l'une des expériences les plus douloureuses de sa vie.

Ce fut Albus qui la sortit de ses souvenirs désagréables.

« Alors Rose ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Tout le monde a commencé ! »

Rose baissa et releva la tête, c'était la seule qui restait qui n'étais pas sur un balai. Elle hésita un instant, mais après avoir à nouveau perçu le sourire moqueur de Scorpius, elle sauta sur le balai. Premier essai raté, elle tomba sans même avoir touché le manche. Ce fut sous les rires moqueurs de ses camarades et un rictus gêné de Albus qu'elle réessaya. Cette fois elle toucha le manche, et de nouveau celui-ci se cabra. Elle leva les yeux un instant, et vit Scorpius ranger sa baguette _« Alors s'était lui ! » _pensa-t-elle _« Non mais je vais lui montrer moi ce que c'est de voler ! »_ Elle prit son courage à deux mains, ainsi que le manche récalcitrant, et s'éleva doucement dans les airs.

Là haut, Rose vit chacun des élèves volaient après les costumes. A chaque fois qu'un sorcier en attrapait un, celui-ci se débattait avec rage dans les dix secondes qui suivaient, laissant de faux espoirs à chaque nouvelle saisie. Une robe de soirée vint roder autour de Rose, comme la narguant, elle tendit la main se souvenant en même temps de ce qu'avait dit le squelette _« sans personne pour s'en vêtir. Mais oui la réponse c'est ça ! » _Sans rien dire elle mit à l'œuvre son idée : elle attrapa la robe et l'enfila au plus vite. Les dix secondes lui parurent comme une éternité mais finalement la robe ne bougea plus. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle rejoignit Albus et Fiona qui s'énervaient après les vêtements volants.

« Fiona ! Albus ! Il faut mettre les costumes ! »

Les deux gryffondors la regardèrent d'abord surpris, mais en la détaillant de plus près, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle-même en portait un. Avec rapidité, ils attrapèrent un habit à la volée et s'en revêtirent. Fiona portait un vêtement de prisonnier et Albus celui d'un farfadet.

Les autres élèves observèrent le trio et les imitèrent. A la fin, il ne restait plus que Scorpius avec un habit de clown. Quand il l'eut mis, tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. En effet, les douze sorciers prirent peu à peu la forme de leur costume tout en ré atterrissant au sol.

Rose se retrouva merveilleusement bien coiffée, des boucles magnifiques descendant peu à peu sur son dos, avec des bijoux scintillant de partout et des petits papillons voletant autour de sa tête. Albus se vit pousser une barbe ainsi qu'un chapeau et se mettait à faire des claquettes au moindre pas. Quant à Fiona, elle se retrouva avec un boulet au pied, et une pelle en main, et elle arrivait difficilement à faire un pas, contrastant avec Albus qui, lui, avait du mal à s'arrêter.

Dans le rang des Poufsouffle, Sheldon s'était transformé en sucette géante et … bedonnante. Paul avait le tint livide et des crocs lui sortait de la bouche. Quant à Marissa, elle abordait une démarche de reine Cléopâtre avec un nez différent du sien : joli mais tout petit par rapport à sa grande taille.

Les triplets étaient tous devenus des super-héros moldus. Wade était Superman, Braiden était Batman et Zavier était Spiderman.

Enfin les Serpentards n'étaient pas à leur plus beau jour. Dajan était en drag quenne, arrivant à la taille de Marissa et une espèce de perruque bleue avait poussé au sommet de son crane. Faith était toute ridée, ses beaux cheveux noirs étant à présent entièrement blancs. Quant à Scorpius, c'était lui le pire. Il avait le visage entièrement barbouillé de bleu, vert et jaune, son nez était remplacé par une boule rouge, ses pieds tenaient dans des énormes chaussures qui couinaient et ses cheveux formaient deux masses orange fluo de chaque coté de sa tête.

C'est encore dans un éclat d'hilarité générale que se termina la deuxième épreuve, avec comme gagnant Gryffondor. Cette fois-ci, c'est Rose qui observa Scorpius le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Tête de nimbus tu disais tout à l'heure ? »

Puis elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il la dévisageait de la tête au pied. Enfin dévisageait est un bien grand mot. Scorpius la regardait plutôt la bouche grande ouverte, il n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. S'il n'avait pas eu son maquillage, tout le monde aurait vu ses joues prendre une teinte rosie.

_A suivre_


	5. Chapitre 5 Les épreuves d'halloween 2

Voilà le chapitre suivant. Pardonnez moi, je n'ai eu aucune inspiration pour le titre des chapitre -_-

oOo

**Chapitre 5 – Les épreuves d'Halloween partie 2**

Affublés de leur costume, chaque sorcier attendait avec hâte la suite des festivités. Le sol se mit alors à trembler et le squelette fit à nouveau apparition.

« Bien bien mes très chers enfants ! Vous m'avez surpris ! » Jack le squelette ne semblait pas vraiment étonné, au contraire.

« J'espère que vous avez trouvé chaussures à vos pieds ou plutôt costumes à vos corps ! Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, l'âme de ces costumes tente de vous posséder… héhé »

Les petits sorciers se regardèrent tous, la peur refaisant surface dans leurs yeux.

« Comment avez-vous osez nous affubler d'une pareille tache Monseigneur ! »

Rose mit immédiatement les mains sur sa bouche. Sa voix avait changé, elle était plus aristocratique. Son vocabulaire aussi se modifiait, car jamais elle n'aurait utilisé le mot Monseigneur avant.

« Comtesse, ne vous vexait surtout pas, ça me fendrait le cœur… Oh ! Mais je n'en ai pas ! Haha… »

Le squelette fit un mouvement de la main droite et un monticule d'objets apparu au centre de la piste.

« La troisième légende est celle des objets envoutés. Une sorcière aurait jeté un sortilège à diverses choses afin qu'elles capturent des âmes. Ces choses sont des gosts et sont dissimulés parmi les objets qui se trouvent devant vous. Trouver votre gost et peut-être vous vous en sortirez vivant ! »

Et c'est encore dans un élan de rire d'outre tombe que le squelette s'enfonça dans le sol pour disparaître.

« Non d'un chien, je crois que je vais tuer ce sale bâtard »

« Albus ! Surveiller votre langage ! … mm ! »

Rose venait à nouveau de mettre les mains devant sa bouche. Elle fixait à présent Albus et Fiona, puis elle jeta un regard vers les autres sorciers. Tout le monde était en train de changer. Fiona ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des claquettes et grimaçait de douleur à cause des crampes dans les jambes, Albus avait à présent un regard haineux et chercher à défaire ses liens, les triplés commençaient à se battre pour savoir qui était le meilleur super héros, Sheldon n'avait plus que sa tête entourée d'un plastique et il commençait à suffoquer, Paul courait après Marissa qui hurlait en se réfugiant derrière Dajan , le dit Dajan était en train d'effectuer un chorégraphie en chantant Rasputin, et Faith était toute courbée en se tenant le dos et en ruminant.

Une main vint se poser sur l'épaule de Rose, la faisant sursauter de terreur. Scorpius se tenait devant elle, un bouquet de roses en plastique dans les mains et un sourire niais sur son visage de clown.

« Belle contesse, m'accorderait vous cette danse »

Rose le dévisagea, surprise.

« Que…. quoi… mais.. »

_Ra ra rasputin  
Lover of the russian queen  
There was a cat that really was gone  
Ra ra rasputin  
Russias greatest love machine  
It was a shame how he carried on_

C'était Dajan qui chantait et la musique de la chanson envahissait peu à peu la piste.

Rose avait envie de prendre la main que Scorpius lui tendait et de danser. Cependant elle fut distraite par une lueur verte qui attira son regard. Elle lorgna la montagne d'objetq et crut distinguer des yeux luisants émeraudes mais ils disparurent au même moment.

_Ne pas se laisser posséder_

« Les objets ! Scorpius aidez moi ! »

Elle se saisit de la main de Scorpius et l'entraina vers les objets. Le clown – serpentard avançait péniblement.

« Attendez ! Attendez ! »

C'était les chaussures de Scorpius qui venaient de parler. Rose le regardait, interloquée. Elle secoua alors la tête et une nuée de papillons s'envola vers les objets, rentrant dans la masse qu'ils formaient.

Scorpius s'avança de plus près vers la masse.

« Comtesse, c'est moi ou vos papillons ont trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Tu l'as dit bouffi ! Je dirais même plus que tu viens de trouver l'astuce »

« Chut ! Mais taisez vous bon sens, je parle à la comtesse »

Rose se joignit aux cotés de Scorpius et de ses chaussures parlantes.

« Regardez ce bracelet ! Ces papillons semblent très attirés par lui »

Sans répondre, Scorpius plonga dans la masse pour ce saisir du bracelet, l'extirpant, il eut à peine de le temps de le mettre dans les mains de Rose qu'une armoire lui tomba dessus.

« Ouillle ouillle ouillle ! »

Trois cris différents s'échapèrent de l'armoire. Rose, le bracelet à la main, se précipita pour venir en aide à Scorpius. Tout en l'aidant à se relever, elle s'aperçu que ses chaussures frémissaient.

« Merci Comtesse… »

« Chut !... Observez vos chaussures »

Scorpius baissa les yeux. Il se tenait à côté d'un kit à ballons de baudruche.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Rose soupira. Alors qu'elle allait expliquer ce qu'était les ballons de baudruche, elle ne laissa échapper qu'un souffle.

« Alors Comtesse ? »

« Je ne me rappelle plus… »

Confuse, elle ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis soudain, tout était clair. Les paroles du squelette lui revinrent en mémoire _… les gost_.. Elle enfila immédiatement le bracelet.

Scorpius était en train de s'empoussiérer avec un de ses multiples foulards, lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête vers Rose, celle-ci était redevenue normale et les papillons qu'elle avait autour de sa tête étaient en train de disparaître.

« Wahou ! C'est magique Comtesse »

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que Rose laissa échapper une exclamation de plaisir suivit d'un fou rire en voyant la dégaine de Scorpius en Clown. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut du chaos qui régnait parmi ses camarades. Le Drag queen avait une danse endiablée avec Cléopatre, le prisonnier se bâtait avec le vampire, Batman ressemblait à une momie avec les fils d'araignée qui l'entouraient, Spiderman était gelé, Superman essayait de manger la sucette géante, le farfadet envoyait des pièces d'or à la foule d'élève, et la grand-mère était dans le tas d'objet et mettait tout ce qu'elle trouvait dans ses poches.

« Oh non d'un véracrasse Scorpius ! Gonfle un ballon, vite ! »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un ballon ! C'est ce que contient le sac ! »

« Euh… »

« Grrrr ! donne moi ça ! »

Rose arracha le sac des mains de Scorpius et l'éventra. Elle prit un ballon et le porta à sa bouche, puis fit mime de le gonfler.

« Tu dois faire ça, dépêche toi ! »

Alors que ses chaussures recommencer à quouiner, Scorpius attrapa un ballon et le gonfla jusqu'à ce qu'un fin filet blanc s'échappe de sa bouche en même temps que son costume de clown disparaisse. Avant même qu'il est eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Rose plongea dans le tas, à la recherche de gosts qui pourraient libérer ses amis. Tandis qu'elle fouillait, elle cria à l'adresse de Scorpius.

« Aide moi ! »

Le serpentard s'apprétait à la rejoindre quand les objets disparurent. Seule restait Rose et lui sur la piste, même les autres sorciers n'étaient plus là.

Une lumière verte apparu derrière eux.

« Clap Clap Clap. ! Félicitations mes enfants. Vous vous êtes débarrassés des costumes avant qu'ils ne vous possèdent totalement. Félicitations à vous surtout ma petite Comtesse, sans votre force d'esprit vous n'auriez pu combattre l'appel de la noblesse ! »

« Où sont nos amis ? » Répondit sèchement Rose

Scorpius lançait des regards inquiets autour de lui, tandis qu'il se pressait de retirer le costume. Dans la foule, les rires des spectateurs s'étaient tus. Le jeune Serpentard se tourna vers Rose qui portait toujours le costume de Comtesse. Le dit costume était à présent trop grand pour elle mais il lui tombait sur les épaules en faisant glissé aussi sa robe de sorcière. Sa peau blanche et crèmeuse était éclairée par la lune et elle prenait une teinte de lait frais comme si les reflets lunaires s'écoulaient sur elle. Ce fut l'un des plus magnifiques spectacles pour Scorpius, qui fut malheureusement de courte durée. Sa contemplation fut interrompue par un rire tout droit sorti de l'enfer, ou plus précisément du squelette dont une lumière rouge sang sortait à présent de sa cage thoracique…

_A suivre_

oOo

J'espère que ça vous a plus malgré la non longueur du texte... A lundi prochain


	6. Chapitre 6 Les épreuves d'halloween 3

Bonjour! Me revoilà avec l'avant dernier chapitre de ma petite histoire, bonne lecture!

.

**Chapitre 6 – Les épreuves d'halloween partie 3**

**.  
**

Le squelette se tordait devant Rose et Scorpius, ses mains sur ses os iliaques, la ceinture pelvienne en avant et une lumière rouge venant se refléter dans les yeux des deux sorciers restant sur la piste.

« Avant de vous répondre chère Comtesse, veuillez vous déshabiller »

Cette phrase fut prise comme un coup de massue de troll sur la tète de Rose, qui piqua un fard, ce qui jura avec la lumière l'éclairant. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle avait toujours son costume de Comtesse sur elle. Le squelette lâcha un soupir d'exaspération tandis qu'il observait.

Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retirer sa robe de damoiselle, elle sentit deux petites mains glisser sur ses épaules. Elle poussa un petit cri et se retourna, se retrouvant face à Scorpius.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » hurla-t-elle au blondinet

« Je te déshabille ! »

Scorpius avait sorti cette phrase sans arrière pensée – du moins son geste précédent lui avait quand même permis de toucher l'objet de ses désirs : les délicates épaules de la petite Rose – ce qui provoqua à nouveau l'hilarité de la foule tant la situation était à double sens. Gêné, il baissa la tête.

« Je voulais juste t'aider à enlever ta robe… euh enfin ton costume ! »

Avec une dextérité maladroite, Rose le poussa en jurant et enleva la robe en la soulevant par en bas. Elle se retrouva alors dans une position très maladroite, face au serpentard seulement, heureusement mais aussi malheureusement pour elle. Sa robe de sorcière s'était aussi soulevée à moitié dévoilant sa petite culotte avec des baguettes dessinées dessus qui lançait des petits éclairs apparaissant par ci et là sur le tissu blanc. Pour couronnée le tout, un bouton du costume s'était emmêlé avec sa chevelure et le vêtement était concé. Elle sentit le rouge lui montait encore plus au joue quand elle perçut une brise fraiche lui chatouiller ses jambes frêles.

Scorpius, ne s'attendant pas à avoir une telle vue, poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il aperçut le petit bout de tissu blanc avec ses baguettes et ses éclairs. Il baissa aussitôt – il aurait bien aimé la culotte mais il ne voulait pas que la foule voit aussi la nudité de la jeune sorcière – le costume, qui reprit alors sa place précédente, arrachant les cheveux et un cri douloureux de Rose au passage.

« Retourne toi, que je détache te boutons, se sera plus facile ! »

C'est avec un second juron, et se massant douloureusement le crane, que la Gryffondor obéit. Scorpius se rapprocha plus d'elle, pour ne pas dire carrément collé à elle. Il déboutonna sa robe lentement, tout en détaillant les épaules de la jeune sorcière, laissant son souffle la caresser et la faisant frissonner. Au dernier bouton, il prit une voix douche et glissa une petite phrase qui fit tressaillir Rose de colère.

« Jolie culotte… je m'en souviendrais »

Et c'est avec un rictus satisfait qu'il se décala et la laissa retirer le costume, souriant encore plus en réponse au regard haineux que lui jeter la jeune fille.

Une fois le costume à terre, celui-ci disparut et le squelette s'avança.

« Ce n'est pas trop tot ! J'espère que vous serez plus réactive jeune fille car la dernière épreuve va demander de la dextérité ! »

Il claqua des doigts et deux cages apparurent. Chacune des cages contenaient le reste des sorciers participants, vêtus à présent de leurs robes de sorciers. La première contenait le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard et l'équipe de Serdaigle, et la seconde renfermait Albus et Fiona ainsi que les triplets de Poufsouffle. C'est dans un hurlement d'effroi de la part des enfermés, que des flammes surgirent autour des cages, faisant reculer Rose et Scorpius.

« Mes chers enfants… voici la dernière légende. Celle-ci raconte comment les sorciers étaient capturés et brulés vivants. Bien sure, aucun des sorciers ne brûlaient vraiment, car dotés de leurs baguettes et de leur don de transplanage, ils s'en sortaient toujours et réussissaient à faire croire à leur mort… Mais dans notre cas, vos petits camarades ne disposent plus de leurs outils magiques et ne connaissent rien à l'art du transplanage. Voici la dernière épreuve : éteignez le feu le plus rapidement que possible et sauver vos amis ! »

C'est avec une petite courbette que le squelette se volatilisa dans un flot de lumière rouge, laissant en évidence deux seaux et une sorte de grande bassine derrière lui.

Rose et Scorpius se précipitèrent sur les seaux, mais des petites pattes apparurent sur ces derniers qui décampèrent quand les deux sorciers voulurent s'en emparer. S'en suivit une course poursuite pour attraper les seaux vides, qui détalaient dès qu'un des enfants était à quelques centimètres d'eux. Alors que Rose reprenait son souffle, elle observait Scorpius courir après le récipient à pattes. Celui–ci avait une bonne endurance, meilleur qu'elle en tout cas, dut-elle reconnaitre. Elle regardait à présent le seau, cause de sa respiration effrénée, sautillait autour d'elle, comme pour la narguer. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'attraper et posa ses yeux sur les cages où ses camarades riaient aux éclats… apparemment chatouillés par les flammes. Une idée vint germée dans sa petite tète rousse. Et si les seaux récalcitrants ne servaient à rien ? Après tout le squelette vivant avait bien insisté sur le terme _baguette_. Elle décida alors de faire quelque chose de plus censé, qui correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'elle était : une sorcière. Elle sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers la cage où se trouvait Albus et Fiona, se rappelant du sortilège appris une semaine auparavant. Elle se souvient que leur professeur avait appuyé le fait que se sort leur serait utile à l'avenir. Un sourire venait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle mouvait sa baguette et que Scorpius reprenait son souffle.

«Aquamenti ! »

Un jet d'eau sortit de sa baguette et aspergea la cage emprisonnant les deux autres Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, qui étaient par terre se tordant de rire. Les flammes diminuèrent doucement jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

Scorpius scrutait la scène d'un œil attentif, le souffle haletant. Il se saisit à tour de sa baguette et aspergea les flammes autour de la seconde cage. Libérant ses amis et les Serdaigles du sortilège de chatouille qui les touchait.

Cependant, les cages ne s'ouvrirent pas. Rose et Scorpius se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, ne comprenant pas. L'épreuve n'était pas apparemment pas terminée, il fallait à présent ouvrir les cages.

Le jeune Serpentard eut la première initiative et tenta un allohomora sur l'une des cages, mais la porte ne céda pas. Rose regarda autour d'elle, et vit que la course des seaux avait ralentie, il serait plus aisé de les attraper à présent. Tandis que l'un des petits récipients venait à nouveau la narguer, elle réussit à le saisir au passage même s'il se débattait avec rage. Scorpius fit de même, avec plus de mal certes, car le second seau s'était enfui quand son homologue avait été attrapé.

Le blondinet et la rouquine s'approchèrent en même temps de la bassine. Deux petites clefs luisaient au fond de celle-ci. Rose essaya de plonger sa main dans l'eau pour se saisir de l'une d'elle mais elle se heurta à un mur.

« Je crois que seul ces foutus seaux peuvent être mis à l'eau »

Scorpius venait de rompre le silence. Il échangea un regard avec la Gryffondor, et avec un commun accord ils plongèrent leur seau en même temps dans la bassine. Ils les remplirent d'eau et la déversèrent sur la piste. Ils répétèrent ce geste plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que les deux clefs soient accessibles. Ils lâchèrent alors les seaux et se saisirent chacun d'une clef, puis se précipitèrent sur les cages, ouvrant en même temps les deux. Les deux portes basculèrent et leurs camarades se précipitèrent à l'extérieur et les cages disparurent.

Tous les jeunes sorciers participant étaient à présent sur la piste. Des feux d'artifices éclatèrent à coté d'eux, les faisant sursauter. Entre deux explosions, une petite estrade se dessinât devant eux, avec deux petits trônes, et le squelette réapparut habillé, cette fois-ci, d'un haut-de-forme noir et d'un veston multicolore. C'est dans le clappement de ses phalanges et de ses métacarpes, que les feux d'artifices cessèrent. Il fut vite soutenu par la foule, apparemment en émoi.

« Félicitation mes petits sorciers ! Vous avez fait l'incroyable ! Deux de vous ont gagné ce tournoi d'Halloween ! »

De nouveaux hurlements s'élevèrent dans la foule.

« Oui… et nos vainqueurs ne sont autres que… Mademoiselle Rose Weasley et Monsieur Scorpius Malefoy ! »

C'est sous des applaudissements tonitruants que le squelette en chapelier les invita respectivement sur les deux trônes. Rose et Scorpius échangèrent un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers les places qui les attendaient.

Une fois les deux sorciers assis, le squelette retira son chapeau et en sortit deux minuscules couronnes qu'il plaça sur la tête de la Gryffondor et du Serpentard.

« Vous faites à présent gagner chacun 50 points à votre maison »

Fourrant à nouveau les os longs de sa mains, il en retira deux sacs généreusement rempli de bonbons et les déposa sur les cuisses des deux gagnants.

« Et voici votre gain, chers Reine et Roi… »

Alors que la foule entamait des applaudissements et des hurlements de joie, Scorpius ouvrit son sac le premier, dévoila le contenu garni en sucreries et chocolateries de tout genre. Il leva la tête vers 'sa Reine' qui ouvrait à son tour son sac, remplis des mêmes bonbons. Elle le regarda et ils échangèrent un sourire.

« Nous avons gagné ! »

« Ça c'est sur ! »

« 50 points tu te rends compte ? »

« Ce que j'ai surtout retenu c'est que j'ai eu un joli aperçu de tes dessous ! » répondit finalement le Serpentard, ricanant.

Rose se senti très en colère. Scorpius lui avait dit qu'il s'en souviendrait, ce qu'il sous-entendait qu'il allait lui rappelait, et ça n'avait pas tardé à arriver. Alors qu'elle se levait, l'envie folle de lui en collait une, Albus et Fiona la soulevèrent, bientôt rejoins par James (venu assister au spectacle quand il avait su que son frère et sa cousine défendaient leur maison) et d'autres Gryffondors. James la tenait sur ses épaules, la faisant sautiller au rythme de ses hurlements de vainqueur.

Scorpius avait senti la baffe passait près. Soufflant de soulagement (et oui, lui aussi savait très bien que Rose avait la frappe d'un garçon en terme de bagarre), il fut à son tour acclamait par Faith et Dajan ainsi que d'autres élèves de Serpentards.

La soirée d'Halloween se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même si les élèves de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient un peu déçu, ils finirent eux aussi la fête dans l'allégresse.

.

_A suivre_

Voilà, ce chapitre se termine et il ne manque plus qu'un dernier. Je remarque toujours que j'ai beaucoup de 'hits' et de 'visitors', et même dans le dernier chapitre mis en ligne. Je n'aime pas forcer les gens, donc je remercie encore une fois didouryry et Ex-aetera pour leurs reviews à mon premier chapitre.

Grosses bises et à la semaine prochaine!


	7. Chapitre 7 Une fin manquée

Un dernier chapitre ... en attend une suite, dans une autre histoire.

.

**Chapitre 7 - Une fin manquée**

**.  
**

James regardait le ciel, au loin, l'air mitigé. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de l'année scolaire et les derniers examens commençaient dès la matinée. Il était encore fatigué de la journée d'hier et il maudissait l'Angleterre pour le temps pourri qu'elle accueillait à bras ouverts. En effet, l'Angleterre n'est pas connue pour ses beaux jours et sa chaleur climatique. Et, même si son école regorgeait de sorciers en tout genre, le quidditch se jouait toujours à l'air libre à Poudlard. Quand ce n'était pas la pluie, c'était l'orage. Quand ce n'était pas l'orage, c'était la neige. Et quand ce n'était pas la neige, c'était la tempête mêlant les trois à la fois. A cause de tous ces intempéries, les matchs de quidditch n'avaient cessé d'être repoussés et le dernier en date – contre Serpentard – avait eu lieu en plein milieu des examens, pour la première fois dans l'histoire de Poudlard, c'est-à-dire la veille.

James se massait douloureusement l'épaule. Le cognard que lui avait envoyé un des batteurs de Serpentard le faisait toujours souffrir, même si c'était loin d'être grave. Il avait toujours récolté des bleus ça et là sur son corps, à cause de son comportement de tête brulée. Cette année surtout, où il avait acceptait le moindre pari qui passait sous son nez. Il se rappelait comment s'était soldé son pari de chatouiller le saule cogneur : un allé droit à l'infirmerie avec 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Il grimaça et claqua des dents. Même si cet évènement l'avait calmé, quand il avait appris l'instigateur du pari, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rentrer dans une colère intense. Plus la fin de l'année approchait et plus les points se serraient entre les différentes maisons, surtout entre Serpentard et Gryffondor même si cette dernière était en tête de 20 points. Et le dernier jeu des élèves de la maison des serpents, avait constitué à faire perdre le plus de point possible à Gryffondor, Poufsouffle – qui était troisième – et même à la dernière maison, Serdaigle. Ainsi, au détour d'un couloir, Scorpius avait rigolé et avait lancé le pari que James ne se risquerait pas à approcher le Saule Cogneur, qu'il n'était pas assez courageux pour ça. Ses paroles n'était pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et cela le Serpentard en était bien conscient, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il les avait dites à voix hautes devant des élèves de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Ces derniers s'étaient empressés d'aller proposer ce pari à James. L'ainé de la famille Potter avait accepté sans se douter d'une manigance de la maison adverse. Il ne l'avait su qu'à l'infirmerie ou Scorpius était venu lui demandé s'il avait aimé gagné ce petit pari. James était devenu tout rouge quand le blondinet avait renchérit qu'il était lui aussi content car seulement 11 points les séparées de la coupe des quatre maisons. Et il était parti en riant aux éclats, laissant un Potter l'insultant sous les yeux médusés de l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait enlevé alors 6 points à Gryffondor pour ses grossièretés. Et James avait littéralement implosé de l'intérieur en tachant de ne rien laisser paraitre et de garder ça pour le dernier match de quidditch.

Dans la journée d'hier, il s'était particulièrement acharné à envoyer tous les cognards, qui passaient, dans la direction de Scorpius. Son tempérament lui avait encore jouait un vilain tour : Scorpius n'avait pas été touché une seule fois et James n'avait pas pu empêcher certains buts de Serpentard car trop concentré sur le blondinet. Ce qui lui valut une bonne réprimande de la part de son capitaine. De surcroit, ces buts avaient permis à Serpentard d'être à égalité avec Gryffondor et tous les espoirs reposaient sur Albus. Celui-ci était très tendu, comparé à son homologue qui ne stressait point malgré les cognards fusant autour de lui. Albus avait finalement repéré le vif d'or et avait foncé sur lui avec toute son énergie, essayant de ne pas penser à l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait. Mais il avait eu un moment de tressaillement en voyant le vif, qui n'avait pas échappé à Scorpius. Lui aussi s'était mis à la poursuite du vif. Leur course à la victoire n'avait rien eu de sympathique. Les deux attrapeurs adverses se décocher des coups à tout va, dès que l'un rattrapait l'autre. A un mètre du vif d'or, Scorpius avait frappé dans le tibia d'Albus avec son pied. Le Gryffondor, malgré la douleur ressentie, avait continué et ne s'était pas laissé démonter, lançant son coude au visage du Serpentard. Leur bagarre sur balai les avait menés droit au mur et ils s'étaient aplatis comme des crêpes à une paroi soutenant l'estrade où les professeurs regardaient. Ils étaient tombés comme des insectes grillés sur le sable entourant le stade, mais heureusement simplement assommés, chacun tenant une aile du vif dans leur main.

Match nul, ça avait était match nul ! James frappa le mur de son dortoir en laissant échapper un juron. S'ils avaient gagné, non seulement ils auraient gagné la coupe de quidditch mais auraient aussi récolté une cinquantaine de points. Or, à présent, le nom de leur maison trônait sur la coupe à coté de celle de Serpentard, et ils leur restaient un jour pour ne pas perdre les cinq petits points qui devaient les mener à la victoire.

C'est dans un soupir d'exaspération que James se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour entamer l'un des derniers déjeunés de l'année. Il priait intensément pour que les Gryffondors suivent le message qui était passé dans la salle commune la veille : NE PAS PERDRE DE POINTS et même si cela signifiait ne pas répondre aux vacheries en tout genre que pouvaient encore leur faire les Serpentards.

oOo

Dans la Grande Salle, Rose était l'une des rares déjà à table. Elle s'était levée tôt, très stressée à l'idée des derniers examens qui se profilaient dans la journée. Et en même temps qu'elle engouffrait ses croissants, elle relisait ses notes. Elle ne vit pas Scorpius entrer, et elle ne vit pas non plus le sourire sournois caractéristique qu'il affichait en l'observant un court instant.

Rose lâcha une petite plainte en se relisant une dernière fois. Puis se leva, l'envie de se soulager avant les exams, la tiraillant. Alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle, Scorpius la suivait de près.

Elle tira la chasse avant de sortir du cabinet. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo le plus proche et remarqua le Serpentard qui la détaillait en souriant.

« Ce sont les toilettes des filles ici Malefoy ! » lança-t-elle sèchement en se lavant les mains.

« Oh je sais ma ptite Rose mais je voulais juste te parler » répondit-il avec un air assez détaché.

Soupçonneuse, Rose s'avança vers lui.

« Et qu'avais-tu de SI important à me raconter ? »

« Ta maison va perdre »

Son sourire s'agrandit sous les yeux écarquillés de la Gryffondor. Mais elle reprit vite le dessus sur sa surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Tu crois qu'on va se laisser encore embobiner par les Serpentards ? »

« Tu verras bien… » fut sa seule réponse. Et Scorpius la laissa là, ravi du petit effet qu'il venait de produire chez sa meilleure ennemie.

oOo

La journée avançait doucement, plongeant tout le monde dans une angoisse de plus en plus forte. La tension était à son comble dans la personne de Rose Weasley qui n'avait encore rien vu venir de la part des Serpentards, excepté leurs vannes pourries la traitant de belette ou d'autres noms d'animaux. Mais ça, c'était supportable. Et elle ne réagissait pas, puisque cela avait établi avec les autres membres de sa maison. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était ce que mijotait Scorpius. Elle savait qu'il ne lançait pas des menaces en l'air et qu'il avait un véritable don pour échafauder des plans de destruction-des-points-de-gryffondors.

Le dernier examen se terminait enfin. Elle lâcha un soupir de satisfaction en même temps qu'elle lâchait sa plume. Elle leva la tête et regarda l'heure : 17h00. Les professeurs avaient mis un point d'honneur à respecter les horaires des épreuves, et les avaient brillamment respectés. Elle observa un peu les gens autour d'elle et vit un professeur s'approcher d'un élève de Serdaigle qui lui rappelait quelqu'un. Le Serdaigle, surpris, suivit le professeur dans les couloirs.

Alors que Rose sortait à son tour de la Grande Salle – où s'étaient déroulés les examens – elle entendit des petits gémissements au détour d'un couloir. Elle suivit les sons étouffés et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Serdaigle que le professeur avait amené à la fin des épreuves. Elle reconnu alors le garçon. Il s'agissait d'Adan Addison qu'elle avait déjà rencontrait précédemment. Ce dernier pleurait à chaudes larmes contre l'un des murs du couloir. Elle s'approcha de lui, posant délicatement sa main sur son épaule.

« Allons allons… » fut les seules mots qu'elle osa prononçait en le tapotant doucement.

La réaction du Serdaigle ne se fit pas attendre. Il leva ses beaux yeux bleus, encore plus assombris par une rougeur due aux pleurs. Puis se jeta sur elle, l'enroulant dans ses bras et la serrant le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Rose était extrêmement gênée. D'une part elle ne le connaissait pas, et se faire enlacer de la sorte par un inconnu l'embarrassait, surtout que l'inconnu en question était assez mignon aux yeux de la jeune fille. D'autre part, les sanglots du Serdaigle se déversant dans le cou de la rouquine ainsi que ses tremblements émurent Rose qui se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver de si terrible.

Il arriva difficilement à articuler une phrase mais réussi quand même à en sortir une de sa bouche.

« Ma maman…. ma maman est décédé »

Rose glissa sa main dans les cheveux d'Adan, et renforça l'étreinte sans prononcé un mot, consciente de la détresse du Serdaigle. Il finit par en dire un peu plus, certainement heureux d'avoir trouver quelqu'un pour déverser tout son malheur.

« Elle s'est suicidée… elle avait dit que nous étions une famille et qu'elle ne séparerait jamais de moi »

Les deux renforcèrent leur étreinte.

Ce fut à ce moment que Scorpius, Faith et Dajan firent leur apparition. Rose vit alors le trouble et la colère envahir les yeux d'aciers du blondinet. Elle fit un signe de négation de la tête en le voyant s'avançait. Celui compris aussitôt en entendant les sanglots sourds d'Adan, il stoppa immédiatement son avancée et suivit ses deux amis qui n'avaient même pas fait attention à la scène de consolation se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Scorpius ne quitta pas la Gryffondor et le Serdaigle du regard avant de disparaitre.

oOo

Il était 19h00 et Rose était encore émue de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était retrouvée. Même si elle s'en voulait de penser ça, l'étreinte rapprochée avec Adan lui avait réchauffait le cœur malgré la peine qui en découlait. Adan lui avait quand même fait un petit sourire en se détachant d'elle et l'avait remercié pour sa présence. Puis il était parti rejoindre son dortoir, pour ranger ses affaires. Elle en avait fait de même, sachant que demain à 11h, le Poudlard express ramènerait tous les élèves à Londres. Même si elle était à présent prête au départ imminent et aux vacances scolaires qui approchaient, elle n'était toujours pas rassurée. Elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Scorpius n'avait pas pu passer à l'action et elle se demandait ce qu'il préparait. Elle en était à présent sure, s'il y aurait un coup fourré, il y serait mêlé. Et elle se doutait qu'elle y serait mêlée elle aussi, contre son gré certainement. C'est avec ces craintes qu'elle s'avança dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle où allait bientôt commencer le dernier diner de l'école et surtout la remise de la coupe des maisons.

Plus elle avançait, plus elle se détendait. Toujours pas de Scorpius en vue et elle savait qu'une fois à table, elle et les autres Gryffondors seraient intouchables, et sa maison serait vainqueur. Elle tourna une fois et se maudit de ne pas avoir suivi Fiona – qui lui avait proposé gentiment de faire le chemin ensemble - . Scorpius se tenait contre un mur, les mains dans les poches, devant le bureau du professeur de Défence Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Il l'attendait, elle en était sure, avec un sourire toujours perché sur ses lèvres quand il était près d'elle.

« Tu vas me faire un petit câlin à moi aussi ? »

Rose faillit s'étrangler.

« T'es vraiment un déséquilibré mon pauvre Malefoy »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin en priant le ciel pour que rien ne se passe, quelque chose se passa. Scorpius l'attrapa par le bras et la ramena vers lui, puis plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Rose. Il savoura le gout fruité du dentifrice à la fraise qu'elle venait certainement d'utilisé - étant du genre à se laver les dents avant et après manger - , il respira avec jubilation le parfum de pèche qu'elle portait, et il encaissa en souriant le coup de poing qu'elle venait de lui envoyer.

Rose était consternée. Il avait osé. Il avait osé ! Elle fixa intensément le Serpentard, à présent à terre, avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait. Et elle sorti sa baguette la pointant sur le front de son agresseur. A cet instant précis, Scorpius choisit de hurler comme jamais, la faisant reculer d'un pas et provoquant l'ouverture du bureau qui se trouvait à leurs cotés.

Rose comprit alors la manigance du blondinet, qui se massait douloureusement la mâchoire. Le professeur de DFCM se tenait devant eux, son regard balayant tour à tour le Serpentard et la Gryffondor.

« Elle m'a frappé et allait me jeter un sort Professeur Clatos! » cria le blondinet, des larmes fausses aux yeux.

Interloqué, Clatos bloqua ses yeux sur Rose.

« Pourquoi Mlle Weasley ? »

Rose avait les mains tremblantes, elle rangea sa baguette avec difficulté. Elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler la honte que venait de lui faire subir le serpent manipulateur. Elle baissa alors les yeux, à présent rouges, et essayait de se contenir pour ne pas offrir le plaisir à Scorpius de la voir pleurer. Elle réfléchit aussi à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver une autre excuse à son attaque envers le Serpentard.

« Je voulais lui faire payer » décida-t-elle finalement d'avouer.

Clatos resta un instant songeur.

« Et lui faire payer quoi ? »

Rose renifla, essuyant machinalement son œil droit qui commençait à se remplir d'un flot de larmes.

« Ce qu'il m'a fait subir pendant l'année… il … il n'a pas était très gentil avec moi » Conclut-elle dans un sanglot.

Clatos baissa la tête et soupira.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, bien que le comportement de Monsieur Malefoy ne soit pas le plus exemplaire, j'attendais mieux de vous. Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre conduite Mademoiselle Weasley. Tachait de vous contenir à l'avenir. Et si de nouveaux problèmes vous tracasses, ayez l'obligeance d'en parler à vos enseignants au lieu de faire votre propre loi »

Cinq points ! Elle venait de faire perdre les points qui permettaient à Gryffondor de gagner la coupe des maisons. Elle ne put renflouer les sanglots qui l'assaillir.

« Cessez de pleurer Rose »

Clatos plaça – comme elle l'avait fait quelques minutes plutôt avec Adan – sa main sur son épaule.

« Allez à la Grande Salle, retrouvait vos amis et savourait le dernier diner qui sera certainement l'un des meilleurs de l'année. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le professeur rentra à nouveau dans son bureau, laissant derrière lui Rose dont les pleurs se calmaient difficilement, et Scorpius qui affichait une mine déconfite. Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte, le Serpentard leva les yeux vers la Gryffondor. Scorpius était à la fois heureux car il avait promis à sa maison de gagner, mais voir Rose pleurait l'attristait. Il la voulait battante, comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. Quant à Rose, elle était soudainement exténuée et en colère contre elle-même et le Serpentard. Il lui avait tout pris : sa coupe des maisons, son honneur et … son premier baiser. Elle le savait pourtant qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il avait même eu la délicatesse de la prévenir. Et pourtant elle s'était laissée avoir. Les autres Gryffondors allaient la détester et jamais elle ne réaliserait ce moment magique qu'elle idéalisait autant qu'une enfant entrant dans l'adolescence pouvait le faire : embrasser pour la première fois le garçon dont elle serait amoureuse au clair de lune. Elle regarda Scorpius, qui semblait finalement moins amusé que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise bravo »

Scorpius voulut s'approcher mais elle le repoussa.

« Vraiment … je te haie Malefoy ! » Lâcha-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers sa salle commune, rebroussant le chemin pour ne pas avoir à affronter le futur regard affligé des élèves de sa maison.

Sur le chemin, elle déversa toutes ses larmes. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle se jeta sur son lit et enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, et tapant et griffant tout ce qui été à sa portée.

Elle passa ainsi la soirée, à pleurer, à gémir, à hurler même parfois, puis finit par s'endormir en maudissant Scorpius jusqu'à la moëlle. Sa première année à Poudlard s'était terminée en fiasco par la faute de cette saleté de Serpentard qui l'avait pris en grippe dans le premier voyage dans le Poudlard express…

FIN


	8. Note de l'auteure

Note de l'auteure

Une première histoire terminée… avec une fin manquée en effet, mais elle ne s'arrête pas là. J'ai commencé l'écriture d'une suite, et je ne sais pas quand je la posterais.

En attendant je vous remercie de votre passage sur mes pages, toujours en espérant que leur contenu vous a plu.

A très bientôt !


End file.
